September
by Belyfalife
Summary: NOREN [GS]
1. Renjun pov

SEPTEMBER

[JENO X RENJUN!GS]

 _Belyf present :_

 _"Ah, hey use youre eyes!"_

 _"Sorry mrs. Pretty."_

_

Hello semua kenalkan sebelumnya aku Huang Renjun, putri tunggal dari Baba Kun dan Mama Winwin. Kali ini aku akan menceritakan tentang kisahku dengan dua pria tampan yang menyukaiku. Mereka adalah Mark Lee dan Jung Jeno. Aku akan mendeskripsikan mereka secara singkat.

Yang pertama kumulai dengan Mark. Dia pria tampan yang mapan keturunan Kanada-Korea, ayahnya dari Kanada sedangkan ibunya dari Korea. Jadi wajar saja bila dia bisa bahasa inggris dan korea, walau lebih sering ke inggris sih.

Dia itu pria yang sangat dingin dan sibuk karena diumurnya yang 20 tahun itu dia sudah menjadi CEO dari Lee Group. Mark adalah pria yang dingin dan kaku. Mark jarang sekali bersikap manis padaku. Namun dia selalu bisa memanjakanku dengan mengajakku berkencan di mall atau ke luar negri.

Yeah sekedar pemberitahuan, rata-rata gaun dilemariku itu pemberian dari Mark. Ah jadi makin sayang sama Mark, walau dia sangat dingin dan jarang bersamaku.

Okey, yang kedua Jeno. Dia pria yang sangat manis dengan eye smile yang dimilikinya, juga perlakuannya padaku. Berbeda dengan Mark yang sibuk dan memanjakanku dengan hal-hal glamor, Jeno justru selalu ada menemaniku dan suka memberikan hal-hal romantis, seperti bunga, coklat, dan kencan di taman.

Umurnya baru 19 tahun, seumuran denganku. Dia juga satu universitas denganku tapi berbeda jurusan. Dia seorang dancer, sangat suka mengikuti festival atau karnaval dengan menunjukkan tariannya bersama teman-temannya atau memeriahkan acara tersebut dan pastinya dia selalu mengajakku mengunjungi festival atau karnaval.

Senang? Tentu saja dia pria yang pengertian.

Jadi kisahku bermulai dari kelulusanku dari senior high school. Baba dan Mama mengenalkanku dengan seorang pria tampan, yeah kalian pasti tau dia Mark. Pria tampan dan mapan yang sangat menjamin masa depanku.

Aku bukan lagi gadis naif dan polos yang tidak tau apa tujuan Baba dan Mama. Menjodohkanku eoh? Tapi aku tidak menolak. Untuk apa menolak toh dia tampan, kan bisa untuk pamer ke teman-teman, hehe.

Aku tau aku terlihat jahat karena hanya memanfaatkannya, tapi lihatlah dari sisi lain. Aku gadis yang dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang tak kukenal, itu bahasa kasarnya. Lagipula aku ini bukan gadis polos yang mudah mendapatkan love at first sigh kalau kalian tau.

Beberapa bulan pada tahap pendekatan aku cukup nyaman dengannya. Dia sangat menegerti aku!!, membelikanku tas, sepatu, bahkan gaun-gaun mahal yang indah. Tak jarang juga dia mengajakku ikut dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, walau berakhir aku ditinggal dan bersenang-senang sendiri disana. Tapi aku senang, lagipula dia memberiku black card miliknya, jadi aku tak sedih ditinggalkannya.

Matre? Oh ayolah aku ini bukanlah gadis pemeran utama dalam drama cinta anak sekolahan, yang rela melakukan apapun demi sebuah kata ilusi yang disebut cinta.

Lagipula menurutku pria diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk memanjakan wanita dengan apa yang dia miliki termasuk harta. Itu pemikiranku sih, aku tau setiap orang berbeda pendapat.

Dan pada awal bulan September, Mark mengajakku ke negeri sakura untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Dan lagi dia meninggalkanku dipagi hari dengan sebuah sticky note dan black card yang terselip di note tersebut.

Kesal? Tidak, hanya ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang aku rasakan. Aku bergegas mandi lalu pergi berjalan-jalan dengan supir yang telah Mark persiapkan untukku.

Mataku menangkap keramaian dijalan dari balik kaca mobil, kuperintahkan supir itu untuk berhenti dan aku turun untuk melihat keramaian itu. Tak kusangka ternyata itu sebuah karnaval, ah senang sekali melihat badut-badut itu. Aku mengelilingi karnaval dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibir manisku.

'Bruk'

"Ah, hey use youre eyes!" Teriakku pada badut Moomin yang menabrakku dari arah belakangku.

Awalnya aku senang melihat badut itu, karena badut itu berbentuk kartun kesukaanku. Namun aku teringat kembali bahwa badut itu telah menabrakku.

"Sorry mrs. Pretty." Ucap badut Moomin itu mendekatiku.

Dia melepaskan kepala badut dari kepalanya, belum sempat aku melihat rupanya, pria itu berbalik karena ada yang meneriaki namanya.

"JENO!! Come here!" Teriak gadis pirang berpakaian seperti sailor moon dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Si badut itu- maksudku pria itu memakai kembali kepala Moomin itu dan buru-buru menghampiri si gadis sailor moon melupakanku yang masih penasaran wajah si pria badut. Diam-diam aku tersipu malu mengingat panggilan tn. Badut padaku. Mrs. Pretty? Yang benar saja namaku kan Renjun. Heh kenapa aku memanggilnya mr. Badut?.

Baru saja aku ingin melanjutkan acara berkeliling karnaval, tapi handphoneku berdering dengan tulisan 'Kak Mark is calling' di layar hanphoneku.

"Ya kak? Ada apa?"

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang."

Okey, Mark mengajakku dinner dengan rekan bisnisnya. Jadi tentu saja dia akan mengajakku untuk pergi membeli gaun dan pergi ke salon. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat karnaval dan take pict with mr. Moomin yang tadi mungkin, tapi ya sudahlah shopping adalah imbalan yang pas.

Setelah hari itu aku kembali ke aktivitasku sebagai mahasiswi jurusan bisnis yang rajin dan pintar. Sekarang aku berada dimeja kantin bersama teman cerewetku, Haechan. Seperti biasa aku memakan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah, sedari dulu aku tak suka membeli makanan kantin kalaupun bekalku tertinggal aku akan meminta bekal pada temanku, tapi tidak untuk minuman.

Dan kali ini aku melupakan minumku, baiklah aku harus membeli sekarang. Setelah pamit pada Haechan aku pergi untuk membeli satu botol air mineral. Setelah mendapatkan sebotol air mineral aku kembali ke tempat Haechan berada tapi...

'Bruk'

Botol itu terjatuh dan berguling dilantai. Aku menatap kesal pada pria yang mengambil botol itu dan coba memberinya padaku.

"Maaf nona aku tak sengaja, ini." Pria itu menyodorkan botol yang telah jatuh itu padaku.

"Untukmu saja, aku akan membeli yang baru." Balasku dan berbalik untuk membeli satu botol lagi.

"Tapi ini masih utuh, kenapa membeli lagi?" Dia mengejarku yang sedang melakukan transaksi dengan ibu kantin.

"Botol itu sudah jatuh dan berguling di lantai kotor kantin, aku tak yakin itu masih sehat." Jawabku menuju Haechan yang tampak terkikik melihat pria yang mengekoriku.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku sih?" Aku jadi sedikit risih dengannya.

"Hey mrs. Pretty, remember?" Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ah tn. Badut?" Tebakku sambil duduk di depan Haechan yang masih terkikik.

"Okey jadi Tuan badut dan Nona cantik? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Haechan masih terkikik.

"Tidak, kami bertemu di Jepang saat karnaval." Jelas si tuan badut, dia melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "Maaf nona-nona aku ada kelas lima menit lagi, sampai jumpa." Tuan badut itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan si nona penasaran disini.

Haechan menatapku seolah bertanya 'Kau hutang penjelasan padaku'. Aku menghela nafas dan menceritakan tanpa menambahkan atau mengurangi kisah pertemuan 'Gadis cantik dengan Tuan Badut'. Selesai ku bercerita Haechan tertawa lepas dan berkata seperti...

"Tuan badut itu tampan juga." Atau seperti... "Hey kuramal Mark akan punya saingan sekarang."

Baiklah setelah pertemuan keduaku dengan si tuan badut. Kami lebih sering bertemu, bahkan sudah akrab sekarang. Kami sering bertukar cerita, ouh ya nama si tuan badut itu adalah Jeno ngomong-ngomong. Ternyata Jeno adalah dancer berbakat di universitas ini, senang memiliki teman berprestasi.

Setelah beberapa bulan kenal, aku dan Jeno berpisah. Berpisah dalam arti sebenarnya, Baba memutuskan aku akan pindah ke universitas Harvard, sedangkan Jeno pindah ke universitas Oxford karena mendapat akselerasi disana.

Ah ngomong-ngomong Mark menjadi lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bahkan untuk berkomunikasi lewat telepon saja sulit. Maka dari itu aku jadi lebih sering dan dekat dengan Jeno, namun sayang kami harus berpisah.

Dua tahun menjadi mahasiswi Harvard sangat menyenangkan ternyata, aku juga mempunyai banyak teman, aku masih berkomunikasi dengan Haechan, Mark dan Jeno. Entah kenapa aku jadi rindu mereka. Ah ada kabar gembira disini, aku akan pulang ke rumah bertemu Baba, Mama, dan Haechan. Dua pria itu? Entahlah, terakhir kali kudengar Mark ada di Vancouver sampai minggu depan, sedangkan Jeno baru bisa bisa pulang tiga hari lagi itu juga karena Jeno akan mengikuti karnaval dengan clubnya.

Hari ini aku pulang dan baru sampai di rumah sekitar jam tujuh malam, ah lelahnya. Ketika aku masuk ke kamarku, aku melihat Mark disana sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Sejak kapan Mark menjadi romantis ya Tuhan? Dan lagi bukannya Mark masih ada bisnis sampai minggu depan?

"Miss you Baby." Ucap Mark dengan husky voice nya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh dan menganak sungai, aku sungguh terharu. Dua tahun tak bertemu dengan Mark yang sangat sibuk, lalu disuguhkan dengan adegan romantis? Siapa yang bisa tahan?

"Kak Mark, miss you too." Kupeluk erat Mark hingga kuberjingkat, kuberitahu mark itu lebih tinggi dariku.

"Ouh gadis nakal, kau rindu hm?" Mark mencubit ujung hidungku yang memerah. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Okey, bagaimana bila besok kita shopping?" Ajak Mark.

Aku mengangguk senang, lumayanlah shopping gratis. Selama di Boston aku menggunakan tabunganku sendiri untuk shopping, bukannya aku miskin atau apa, aku hanya tidak bisa leluasa belanja karena Baba selalu mengawasi atm dan kartu kreditku.

Setelah lepas rindu dengan Mark, Mark langsung pergi lagi karena ada meeting penting katanya. Lihat, bahkan jam delapan malam Mark masih punya meeting? Ini yang membuatku tak senyaman bersama Jeno, Mark tak seperti Jeno yang selalu ada waktu untukku.

Aku memang menyukai bagaimana Mark memanjakanku dengan uangnya, tapi aku juga seorang gadis yang ingin dimanja oleh kekasihnya. Eh- aku baru ingat selama ini aku dan Mark tak memiliki hubungan yang jelas. Aku tak berhak mengharapkan lebih dari apa yang ia beri.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Pintu kamarku diketuk seseorang, aku melihat Mama memasuki kamarku dan berjalan ke arahku yang ada di ranjang.

"Renjun, Mama ingin mendapatkan jawaban darimu."

"Maksud Mama?" Jujur aku mengerti benar maksud Mama, tapi aku hanya memastikan saja.

"Kau sudah lebih dari dua tahun mengenal Mark, apa kau tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengikat hubungan dengannya?"

"Tapi Mama, Renjun belum terlalu kenal dengan Mark dan lagi I have other boy in my heart." Ucapku bersemu merah.

"Really? Who that?" Tanya Mama.

"Yeah... he's name Jung Jeno, sweet boy? Maybe." Ucapku malu-malu.

Malam itu, aku bercerita banyak dengan Mama. Kalian tau apa yang aku ceritakan bukan? Yeah tentang Jeno dan Mark. Mama bilang, aku boleh memilih. Jika aku lebih nyaman dengan Jeno Mama merestui, namun aku juga tau Baba dan Mama lebih merestuiku dengan Mark.

Pagi hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, ini sudah jam delapan. Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai dress terbaikku, ingatkan aku punya janji dengan Mark? Ketika aku turun kebawah, aku bisa melihat Mark yang berbincang dengan Baba tentang perusahaan. Untung aku berinisiatif langsung membawa tas.

"Maaf Kak, apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanyaku sambil mendekati Baba dan Mark.

"Yeah hanya satu jam menemani Baba disini." Jawab Baba.

Aku mempoutkan bibir pinkku kesal, Baba dan Mark terkekeh melihat tingkahku. Aku mencium pipi Baba dan Mama yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Bye Baba, Mama. Let's go." Aku langsung keluar rumah diekori Mark, tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Mama yang mengingatkanku akan sarapan.

Aku dan Mark pergi ke restauran dulu untuk sarapan, lalu pergi ke butik disana. Tak sekali duakali Mark mendapat telepon dari kantor. Aku benar-benar kesal sebenarnya, tapi sekali lagi apa hakku bukan?

Setelah membeli dua dress cantik, aku ingin membeli aksesoris. Jadilah aku memasuki toko aksesoris yang dekat dengan butik tadi, iya hanya aku karena Mark sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan handphonenya. Aku tau dia sangat sibuk.

"Scraft yang indah." Aku melihat jajaran scraft disana, aku tertarik.

Aku mengambil dua scraft, yang satu motif bunga mawar dan yang satu lagi motif bunga tulip. Aku ingin membeli satu scraft, pilih yang mana ya.

"Bagus yang mana?" Gumamku.

"Yang tulip cocok untukmu nona." Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Kau benar, tapi- eh tunggu." Aku berbalik menghadap orang itu. Ya Tuhan... Jeno!!, aku memeluk Jeno erat tak lama aku melepaskannya.

"Jadi... how do you do?" Tanya Jeno.

"Not good without you." Jawabku manja. "Baiklah, tuan badut. Yang mana yang cocok untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Tulip, itu cocok."

"Baiklah aku akan membeli ini." Aku menaruh dua scraft itu dan mengambil scraft rajut berwarna soft pink dan pergi ke kasir, kulihat dia menjatuhkan rahangnya lama.

"Nona, kau tak memasukkan pilihan scraft itu." Ucap Jeno sambil membawa belanjaannya dan ikut mengantri untuk membayar.

"Really? But I want it." Balasku. "Kau membeli apa?" Kulirik keranjang belanjaan Jeno.

"Hanya keperluan untuk karnaval." Jawabnya tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Bukannya karnaval tiga hari lagi?"

"Lalu kapan kau akan melakukan persiapan nona?" Ucap Jeno gemas. "Ouh iya, kau bersama siapa?" Tanyanya.

"With Mark." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Who that?"

"Ingin bertemu?" Aku bertanya, dan dia mengangguk singkat.

Setelah melakukan pembayaran yang ternyata seluruh pembayaranku dilakukan oleh Jeno, aku mengajak Jeno bertemu dengan Mark. Jujur aku khawatir, mereka sama-sama pria yang berarti bagiku, sama-sama pria yang dekat denganku. Aku takut mereka tak akrab dan saling membenci.

Mark melihatku dengan Jeno yang menuju ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat raut terkejut dan cemburu di wajah tampannya. Aku sudah tau, ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Kenalkan Mark ini Jeno, dan Jeno ini Mark." Aku memperkenalkan mereka singkat tanpa memberitahu hubunganku dengan mereka, bahkan aku tak tau apa hubunganku dengan mereka berdua.

"Mark/Jeno." Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Renjun, Mark aku harus pergi." Pamit Jeno. Bahkan ia memanggilku dengan namaku, biasanya dia memanggilku 'mrs. Pretty'.

Jeno pergi menjauh tanpa kata lagi, aku tau Jeno mencoba tak menggangguku dengan Mark. Tapi sungguh demi apapun dia tak mengganggu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendapatkan pesan dari Jeno.

Jen00

Selamat berkencan mrs. Pretty

Aku tersenyum kecut membacanya. Setelah itu aku dan Mark pulang. Mark ada meeting mendadak jadi kami sudahi kencan ini, aku bingung harus aku sebut apa ini? Kencan? Shopping? Nostalgia? Entahlah.

Di perjalanan Mark terus menanyaiku tentang Jeno, kentara sekali dia cemburu. Dia bertanya ini itu dengan nada yang dingin, aku mencoba mengalihkan karena tak nyaman. Namun Mark tetap mempertahankan percakapan ini. Sugguh aku benar-benar kesal dengannya, rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis saja disini.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Hancur sudah pertahananku membendung air mata sialan ini. Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang, bahkan isakan tangisku terdengar jelas. Aku membenci situasi ini.

"Jangan cengeng, itu membuatku muak." Ucap Mark, ini sungguh keterlaluan.

"Turunkan aku disini!!" Teriakku masih terisak.

"Okey."

Mark benar-benar menghentikan laju mobilnya. Aku pikir dia akan meminta maaf atau merayuku, tapi nyatanya? Hah aku terlalu berharap. Aku turun dan menutup kasar pintu mobil Mark. Tanpa kata-kata lagi mobil itu melaju meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat kearah belakangku, ternyata Mark menurunkanku di halte bus menuju rumahku. Sudah kukira Mark tak akan sebrengsek itu menurunkanku di pinggir jalan. Masih mengontrol emosiku, aku duduk menunggu bus datang mungkin sekitar limabelas menit lagi.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tinggal menunggu lima menit lagi, tapi aku lapar dan haus. Aku berdiri dan menuju mini market di dekat halte ini. Aku hanya membeli satu roti dan sebotol air mineral.

Setelah aku keluar dari mini market itu, aku melihat bus yang kutunggu ada di halte dan akan melaju. Aku mempercepat langkahku namun sayang aku menggunakan heels, ah sial bus itu tetap melaju meninggalkanku.

Baiklah aku harus menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi untuk bus selanjutnya. Aku tak punya waktu, terlintas dipikiranku untuk naik taksi online namun sayangnya handphoneku lowbat. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tak membawa power bank.

"Butuh tumpangan nona?" Tanya seorang pria dihadapanku, aku mendongak mendapati Jeno dengan eye smile di wajahnya.

"Tuan badut bodoh." Aku berucap sambil menangis dan tertawa.

Aku lelah sekali sungguh. Aku tak tau harus menangis atau tertawa? Menangis karena lelah menunggu bus dan tertawa karena kebodohanku menunggu bus.

Jeno menarik lembut lenganku menuju mobilnya. Aku tak pernah tau Jeno memiliki mobil semewah ini, yang kutau Jeno menaiki motor saat kuliah dulu. Jeno melepas jaket miliknya dan memakaikannya di bahuku, aku terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Angin mulai dingin dan kau hanya memakai dress tipis itu, aku yakin kau akan kedinginan." Jeno melajukan mobilnya pelan.

Tanpa perintah wajahku memanas sekarang, aku merasa sangat dihargai sebagai seorang gadis. Dia menawariku tumpangan dan memberikan jaketnya untuk kupakai, dia juga tak menanyakan ini itu ketika mendapatiku di halte sendirian. Aku tau ia ingin bertanya banyak hal mengingat tadi aku pergi dengan Mark, tapi dia hanya diam dan memendamnya seolah tau kalau aku tak akan nyaman.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Mark dan berakhir kau menemukanku di halte." Ceritaku singkat, Jeno terlihat mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mengapa kau bercerita?"

"Hanya ingin."

Hening. Itu yang terjadi setelah cerita singkat yang kuucap. Jeno hanya fokus mengendarai mobilnya tanpa bertanya lagi, dia sungguh-sungguh menghargaiku. Apa Mark bisa seperti Jeno? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak. Terbukti dari pertengkranku dengannya dimobil tadi tapi bolehkah aku berharap?

Esoknya Baba dan Mama meminta keputusan dariku karena Mark akan melamarku lusa aku sungguh bingung apa yang aku jawab. Ingin sekali aku menjawab 'ya' karena aku tau pengorbanan apa saja yang Mark lakukan untukku.

Aku sangat tau bagaimana dia memanjakanku, mencoba meluangkan waktunya, bahkan setiap hari menelponku hanya untuk bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' ditengah kesibukannya. Kalau dilihat memang tak kentara, tapi aku tau bagimana pengorbanannya karena dulu Baba juga seperti itu.

Dan alasan aku untuk menolak hanya satu, setengah hatiku sudah dicuri oleh si tuan badut. Hanya itu yang membuatku berat mengatakan 'ya', aku jelas masih mengharapkan Jeno. Aku menyukai dua pria, Mark dan Jeno.

Bolehkah aku egois untuk menyukai dua pria sekaligus? Jawabannya tidak, aku hanya akan menyakiti mereka. Tapi jika aku memilih diantara mereka pun aku pasti akan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka termasuk aku. Aku tau bila Jeno diam-diam menyukaiku atau mungkin dia mencintaiku?

Aku akhirnya meminta waktu hingga lusa untuk menjawab. Aku harus menemui Jeno dulu atau setidaknya berbicara dengannya, aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia bahkan tak pernah merespon semua panggilan dan pesan yang kukirim. Dia menghindariku dan artinya hanya besok kesempatanku, besok Jeno akan ada di karnaval. Aku akan meminta Haechan menemaniku.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk beretemu Jeno sekarang dengan jaket milik Jeno yang ada di tasku. Aku pergi menggunakan mobilku dan aku harus menjemput Haechan dulu. Sesuai perkiraan si nona penasaran ini bertanya ini itu namun aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan itu membuatnya merajuk. Masa bodoh dengan si nona penasaran, sekarang aku hanya memikirkan dimana Jeno?

Sesampai disana aku langsung meninggalkan Haechan yang sedang heboh melihat-lihat stand disana. Aku harus mencari Jeno. Tak sangka aku menemukan si tuan badut dengan cepat, aku mendekatinya. Jeno menarikku menuju tempat yang lebih sepi disisi karnaval.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Apa tak boleh?" Aku mengeluarkan jaket milik Jeno dan memberinya pada Jeno.

"Jauhi aku." Jeno menerima jaketnya.

"Apa?" Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Hiduplah bahagia bersamanya dan lupakan aku."

"Apa maksud-."

"Aku tau tujuanmu kemari Renjun, aku juga tau kau akan dilamar oleh Mark. Aku mengerti jika aku hanya orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian, aku akan mencoba merelakanmu walau sulit. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal I love you Renjun." Ucapnya panjang.

Aku terdiam mematung, air mataku telah meluncur tanpa izin. Aku sungguh telah lama menunggu ucapan itu dari bibirnya. Sekarang, semuanya telah terwujud.

Jeno merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil. Jeno mengambil kalung dari kotak itu dan memakaikannya dileherku. Aku menyentuh kalung indah pemberian Jeno dan memandang Jeno dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jika nanti kau menikah dengan Mark, anggap kalung itu hadiah pernikahanmu dariku." Ucapnya tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile miliknya. Aku hanya bisa menangis haru sekarang.

"Kita bertemu di bulan ini bukan? Dan sekarang kita akan berpisah di bulan ini juga." Ucap Jeno. Aku baru ingat sekarang bulan September, bulan yang telah menemukanku dengan pria dihadapanku.

"Aku harap air mata ini tak akan meluncur lagi dari matamu." Jeno menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia jangan pernah menangis, kalaupun kau menangis itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Jangan pernah menyesali pertemuan dan perpisahan kita karena itu tandanya kau menyalahkan takdir dari Tuhan. Teruslah bersamanya dan bahagia bersamanya." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa terus menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja Jeno menarik tengkukku dan menyesap bibirku lembut. Ya Tuhan... Jeno menciumku dan ini adalah first kissku. Jeno melumat lembut dan menggit kecil bibirku, aku hanya diam mematung tak membalas dan tak menolak membiarkan Jeno terus menciumku lembut.

"Thanks and sorry for youre first kiss Renjun." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"I love you now and ever." Jeno pergi meninggalkanku dengan kalung pemberiannya dileherku.

"Youre welcome, don't worry and love you more my love." Jawabku setelah Jeno hilang dari pandanganku.

E

N

D


	2. Jeno pov

SEPTEMBER

[JENO X RENJUN!GS]

 _Belyf present :_

Semua ini salah.

Seharusnya aku tak mencintainya, seharusnya aku tak bertemu dengannya, seharusnya aku tak mencoba dekat dengannya, seharusnya ya seharusnya seperti itu.

Aku pikir hidupku akan bahagia dan baik-baik saja ketika mengenalnya. Gadis yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati akan pesonanya.

Berawal di bulan September saat aku mengikuti karnaval di Jepang, menjadi badut disana dan membuat anak-anak tertawa. Aku bertemu dengannya karena sebuah kecerobohanku. Gadis mungil nan cantik yang kupanggil 'mrs. Pretty' saat itu.

Esoknya aku kembali menjadi Jeno si mahasiswa penuh talenta dengan berbagai jadwal mata kuliah yang cukup membuatku lelah hanya dengan mengingatnya. Hari itu aku membutuhkan camilan sebelum aku benar-benar terlarut dalam jam mata kuliah, tapi apa? Ketika aku kekantin aku bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi hingga membuatku melupakan camilanku.

Aku tak menyesali kelupaanku membeli camilan karena itu dibayar dengan kedekatanku dengan gadis itu setelahnya. Senang? Tentu saja, aku tak tau bahwa takdirku sangat beruntung bertemu gadis itu lagi. Ouh ya namanya Renjun ngomong-ngomong.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku, menjadi teman gadis itu. Aku cukup mensyukuri dengan posisi itu. Aku sudah mengerti benar bagaiman sifat gadis itu ketika aku berbicara dengannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Gadis dengan tipe manja dan tak mau hidup sulit. Cukup mudah walau hanya melihat penampilannya. Dress mewah yang terkesan elegant dengan gaya casual dan dipadukan dengan tas-tas brand yang terus berganti setiap harinya juga sepatu heels yang membalut kaki indahnya, jangan lupakan tentang mobil Lamborghini pink yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

Aku tau akan sulit bagiku untuk membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonaku. Aku mencoba mengajaknya ikut berpartisipasi dalam karnaval/festival yang aku ikuti, namun dia selalu menolak.

Aku cukup sadar gadis sepertinya mana mau panas-panasan dan berdesak-desakan, dia bahkan hanya akan melihat karnaval/festival ketika pengunjung lenggang guna menghindari berdesak-desakkan dengan banyak orang. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya dia hadir di setiap festival/karnaval yang aku ikuti.

Beberapa bulan aku akrab dengannya, namun situasi membuat kami berpisah. Dia pindah ke Universitas Harvard, sedangkan aku pindah ke Universitas Oxford. Bermodal komunikasi jarak jauh kami masih terus berhubungan.

Dua tahun berlalu, Renjun akan berkunjung ke Korea. Aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, persetan dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku berbohong padanya bila aku tak akan pulang hari itu dan akan pulang tiga hari lagi karena ada karnaval disana. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya bohong, karena tiga hari lagi memang akan ada karnaval disana.

Ketika aku menuju bandara, mobil yang membawaku ke bandara melewati toko perhiasan. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk membeli sebuah perhiasan untuknya. Hanya sebuah kalung yang tak terlalu mahal yang aku beli.

Lelah sekali dengan perjalanan jauh dari Inggris kesini. Namun aku tak boleh mengeluh semua ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Besok aku masih harus membeli barang-barang untuk persiapan karnaval. Fighting Jeno!!.

Dan hari itu aku bertemu dengannya disebuah toko aksesoris. Entah harus senang atau sedih? Karena ternyata dia datang bersama seorang pria.

Ketika bertemu dengan pria itu, aku terkejut bukan main. Tenyata pria itu adalah kakakku sendiri, miris bukan?. Aku dan dia saudara angkat beda ayah juga ibu, itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Mark, juga menggunakan marga ayah angkatku.

Dia juga sama terkejutnya sepertiku namun kami mencoba terlihat biasa. Selain raut terkejut, raut cemburu sangat jelas ia perlihatkan padakku. Aku mencoba mengalah dan pergi meninggakan mereka berdua.

Me

Selamat berkencan mrs. Pretty-sent

Aku tersenyum pahit setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada gadis yang telah lama aku sukai itu- ralat gadis yang aku cintai.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dengan menyibukkan diri membuat tenda stand untuk karnaval yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi, itu berhasil aku melupakan sejenak kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berdering, Mark menelponku.

Aku mengangkat dengan malas panggilan dari Mark.

"Ya."

"Jauhi Renjun dia milikku." Ucapnya dari seberang telepon.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjauhinya." Jawabku.

"Sekarang temui Renjun di halte bus menuju rumahnya." Ucapnya lagi lalu mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

Awalnya aku pikir dia berbohong namun aku takut Renjun benar-benar disana sendirian. Dengan modal penasaran aku mengambil jaketku yang tersampir dikursi dekat tenda dan memakainya, kemudian melajukkan mobilku ke tempat yang Mark sebutkan tadi.

Benar katanya, Renjun sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam di halte. Sepertinya dia menangis, dasar gadis bodoh kenapa malah menangis bukannya menelpon seseorang atau memesan taksi.

Aku mengantarnya pulang tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hanya obrolan singkat kenapa ia bisa ada di halte dan pemberian Jaketku padanya karena udara yang cukup dingin, setelahnya hanya ada keheningan hingga aku menghentikan laju mobilku didepan gerbang rumahnya.

Esoknya aku mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan yang dia kirim, jujur aku tak tega. Tapi hanya itu cara agar dia membenciku dan menjauhiku. Ma'afkan aku Renjun.

Karnaval pun berlangsung, aku harap Renjun tak datang dan menemuiku. Aku membeli minuman dipinggir jalan untuk menghilangkan haus, ketika aku akan membayar kotak perhiasan jatuh dari kantung celanaku. Aku baru ingat itu adalah hadiahku untuk Renjun.

Aku berniat ingin membuang kalung ini di sungai dekat sini setelah menghabiskan minumanku, lalu kembali ke stand teman-temanku. Namun ditengah perjalanan Renjun menemukanku. Aku menariknya menuju sisi karnaval yang lebih sepi.

Dia memberikan jaket milikku. Dengan kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanku dan memberikan kalung yang sebelumnya ingin aku buang.

Lalu dengan brengseknya aku menciumnya tanpa izin. Aku tau itu adalah first kissnya, aku tak punya hak mengambil itu dari bibirnya. Namun Renjun tak menolak ataupun membalas, itu membuatku merasa sedikit senang sekaligus merasa brengsek karena mencuri ciuman darinya.

Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mencuri first kiss milikknya dan pengakuan cintaku. Lihat? Betapa brengseknya aku, aku membenci diriku sendiri sekarang.

Ya Tuhan ma'afkan aku yang telah bertindak seperti pengecut pada gadis yang aku cintai. Itu sangat tak pantas didapatkan oleh seorang gadis terhormat seperti Renjun.

6th years later.

Tak terasa enam tahun telah kulewati tanpa berhubungan lagi dengannya, aku mencoba untuk menjauhi dan melupakkannya namun sayang aku tak bisa melupakkannya apalagi melupakan cintaku padanya.

Teringat jelas dimemoriku ketika aku mencuri first kiss darinya. Aku mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Thanks and sorry for youre first kiss Jessy."

"I love you now and ever."

Itu benar-benar terjadi 'I love her forever'.

Diumurku yang sudah menginjak usia 28 tahun ini, aku harus bekerja untuk anakku. Yeah aku telah memilikki seorang putri namanya Chenle, dia putri angkatku.

Aku menemukkanya enam tahun lalu disebuah taman, saat itu adalah hari penikahan Mark dan Renjun. Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku datang tapi aku malah berjalan-jalan di taman sambil memakan es krim dan coklat, berakhir aku bertemu dengan bayi yang kuberi nama Chenle. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada aku berkeliaran di club malam.

Aku membesarkannya dengan penuh cinta dan menganggap dia adalah anak kandungku sendiri. Jujur aku masih lajang dan belum menikah, sekarang aku berprofesi sebagai CEO diperusahaan yang kurintis sendiri.

Aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Renjun, Mark, maupun keluargaku. Bahkan aku sempat pindah tempat tinggal ke China agar bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang aku telah kembali tinggal di Korea.

Hari ini aku berjanji akan menjemput Cenle disekolah, biasanya Chenle akan diantarkan oleh gurunya ke kantorku. Limabelas menit lagi Chenle pulang, aku bergegas menuju sekolah Chenle.

Sungguh sial, hari ini jalanan sangat macet aku sudah telat lebih dari setengah jam dari jam pulang Chenle. Chenle pasti kecewa dan sedang menangis sekarang.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah Chenle. Aku melihat sekolah Chenle sudah sangat sepi, mataku melihat Chenle bersama seorang gadis di taman sekolah, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu membelakangiku. Aku mendekati mereka.

"Papa!!!" Teriak Chenle ketika menyadari aku datang.

Gadis itu berbalik menatapku. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihatku, begitupun dengan aku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Gadis itu... dia Renjun, gadis yang selama ini selalu aku rindukan disetiap hembusan nafasku.

Aku terus mendekati mereka dan mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhku dengan tinggi tubuh Chenle.

"Lele, maafkan Papa ya." Maafku pada Chenle, aku bisa melihat jelas jejak air mata dikedua pipi Chenle.

"Papa terlambat lama sekali, untung disini ada Kakak cantik." Rajuknya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Papa ajak Lele main timezone seharian?" Tawarku, kulihat Chenle tersenyum senang.

"Tapi Kakak cantik juga ikut kan Pa?" Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Renjun yang sedari tadi diam, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Yes princess." Aku mengusak rambut Chenle dan menggendongnya.

Aku menarik tangan Renjun pelan dengan sebelah tanganku yang masih bebas agar Renjun berjalan beriringan denganku. Diam-diam aku meliriknya, ternyata dia masih memakai kalung pemberianku dan satu hal lagi dia semakin cantik.

Aku dudukkan Chenle di kursi penumpang belakang dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Renjun. Renjun duduk dikursi penumpang sebelahku.

"Terimakasih telah menemani Chenle dan... lama tak bertemu." Ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Ya lama tak bertemu, jadi... Chenle adalah putrimu?" Tanya Renjun sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ya benar dia putriku," Jawabku singkat.

"Selamat, ternyata kau telah menikah dan memiliki putri secantik Chenle." Pujinya, kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf aku mengingkari janjiku padamu, seharusnya aku tak menangis." Renjun menyeka kasar air matanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia jangan pernah menangis, kalaupun kau menangis itu adalah tangisan bahagia. Jangan pernah menyesali pertemuan dan perpisahan kita karena itu tandanya kau menyalahkan takdir dari Tuhan. Teruslah bersamanya dan bahagia bersamanya."

Tak kusangka Renjun masih mengingat ucapanku pada terakhir kali kami bertemu sebelum berpisah. Apa dia juga mengingat tentang ciumannya? Ah dasar Jeno bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau cantik." Ucapku tak nyambung. Aduh bibirku ini tidak bisa diajak kerjasama sekali.

"Thanks." Jawab Jessy sambil tersenyum malu.

Ouh manisnya, dan lagi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah apa dia blusing?

"Kakak cantik memang cantik Papa." Sela Chenle yang sedang sibuk dengan psp yang dia bawa.

Hah dasar bocah! Mengganggu acara romantisku saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa disana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menyusul jagoanku, teman putrimu tadi bersama Mark." Jawabnya, kutebak 'jagoanku' itu adalah anak mereka, aku tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

"Lalu Chenle menangis dan bilang Papa belum menjemput, akhirnya aku menyuruh Mark dan Jisung pulang duluan dan aku menemani Chenle menunggu Papanya." Lanjutnya mengakhiri cerita.

Aku memarkirkan mobil Audiku di basemant mall ini. Lalu membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Renjun dan Chenle. Aku menggendong Chenle dan Renjun membawakan tas sekolah Chenle yang berisi psp dan beberapa buku.

Sekilas aku dan Renjun terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan putrinya. Seandainya ia adalah ibu dari anak-anakku. Ya Tuhan berpikir apa aku, dia itukan kakak iparku. Sadarlah Jeno bodoh!!.

"Lele mau langsung bermain atau makan dulu?" Tanyaku pada Chenle.

"Mmm..." Chenle memasang pose berpikir, ah lucunya.

"Kakak cantik lapar tidak?" Tanya Chenle pada Renjun.

"Mmm... kalau Lele lapar Kakak juga lapar." Jawab Renjun sambil mengusak rambut Chenle sayang.

"Bermain saja Pa, Lele tak terlalu lapar." Jawab Chenle, aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju area bermain dengan Renjun.

Aku menurunkan Chenle ketika sampai di area bermain, Chenle langsung berlari bermain apa yang dia suka setelah dia mengambil timezone card dari tasnya. Aku dan Renjun hanya duduk sambil mengawasi Chenle dari jauh.

Kami mengobrol banyak tentang Chennle dan Jisung (jagoan Renjun teman Chenle) yang sangat akrab dan lucu, juga bagaimana bisa Chenle lebih suka memanggilnya 'Kakak cantik' daripada 'Tante Renjun'. Aku akui Renjun memang lebih cocok dipanggil 'Kakak' daripada 'Tante'.

"Kalian pasti bahagia punya putra selucu Jisung." Tanggapku ketika Renjun menceritakan Jisung yang suka merajuk padanya dan Mark.

"Yeah seandainya." Jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu seandainya?" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun aku berpisah dengan Mark, dan kau tau MArk telah menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya yang bernama Jaemin." Ucapnya, aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mereka hidup bahagia dan mempunyai putra yang tampan, dan aku beri nama dia Jisung. Aneh bukan harusnya mereka yang memberi nama tapi malah-." Belum sempat Renjun menyelesaikan ceritanya aku memotong perkataannya.

"Dia bukan putramu?" Potongku. Renjun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan Mark belum pernah menyentuhku asal kau tau, jadi bagaimana bisa aku punya seorang putra?" Ucapnya, aku membolakan mata kaget. "Aku tak bohong." Lanjutnya ketika ia melihat ekspresiku.

"Lalu Jaemin? Kemana dia? Kenapa kau tak pernah menyebutnya saat bercerita tentang Jisung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Jaemin meninggal setelah melahirkan Jisung, maka dari itu Jisung menganggap aku ini ibunya dan lebih dekat denganku karena Mark sangat sibuk." Jawabnya.

Apa ini artinya aku masih punya kesempatan? Oh terimakasih Tuhan, aku berjanji akan lebih rajin beribadah sekarang. Ah aku jadi terlihat seperti tak ikhlas beribadah pada-Mu, maafkan makhluk-Mu ini Tuhan.

Baru saja aku ingin bicara 'Will you marrie me?' Chenle malah datang sambil merengek padaku. Dasar bocah! Mengacaukan acara mengajak kawin- eh maksudku menikah alaku saja, tapi aku juga harus minta izin pada Chenle juga sih. Walaupun Chenle hanya anak angkatku tapi dia juga yang akan merasakan mempunyai ibu seperti Renjun.

"Papa lapar..., ayo kita makan." Rengek Chenle manja.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir malam princess, bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumah. Lihat kasihankan Kakak cantikmu harus pulang malam-malam." Rayuku, karena sekarang memang sudah cukup malam.

"Tapi Lele ingin makan disini..." Rengek Chenle hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah Jeno, tak apa. Kita bisa makan disini kalau itu mau Lele." Ucap Renjun lalu berjongkok dan mengusap air mata Chenle yang sedikit mengalir.

Chenle tersenyum senang setelahnya dan menghambur kepelukan Renjun dan Renjun balas memeluk Chenle. Ah aku jadi ingin ikutan dipeluk oleh Renjun.

Chenle menarik tangan Renjun menuju restauran yang ia mau, aku mengekori mereka dari belakang. Aku tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk Chenle langsung memesan banyak makanan, Renjun terlihat membujuk Chenle agar tak banyak memesan karena Chenle benar-benar memesan banyak makanan. Chenle hanya mengangguk patuh menuruti permintaan Renjun.

"Lele juga mau es krim." Ucap Chenle saat membuka buku menu menampilkan halaman berbagai jenis es krim.

"Ah disini sedang ada promo Nyonya, kami menyediakan es krim rasa baru disini dan kami akan memberikan diskon pada Nyonya bila membeli es krim itu." Tawar pelayan wanita itu.

"Diskon untuk es krim rasa baru?" Tanyaku yang sedari tadi diam.

"Bukan Tuan, tapi diskon untuk pasangan muda seperti keluarga kecil anda Tuan." Jawab pelayan itu, aku dan Renjun memerah seketika karena dikira pasangan.

"Kalau begitu Lele mau es krim itu Ma, Pa." Ucap Chenle.

Hah? Chenle memanggil Renjun 'Mama'?

"Baiklah hanya itu yang kami pesan." Ucap Renjun, pelayan wanita itu pun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Loh Papa kan belum memesan Ma." Protes Chenle.

"Hahaha... Kakak sudah pesankan untuk Papamu kok." Jawab Renjun.

"Lele mau panggil Kakak dengan sebutan Mama sekarang, apa boleh?" Tanya Chenle polos, Renjun mengangguk lalu mengecup pelan pipi Chenle.

Apa ini tandanya Chenle memberiku kode untuk menikahi Renjun dan membuatnya menjadi ibunya? Dan apakah Renjun juga mengkodeku bahwa ia telah siap menjadi mamanya Chenle dengan menyetujui aku menikahinya?

Hah percaya diri sekali kau Jeno!!

Makanan telah sampai dan aku memakannya dalam diam sambil memperhatikan Renjun yang nampak telaten menyuapi Chenle. Dilihat darimanapun Renjun itu istri-able dan mama-able banget iya gak sih?.

Setelah makan Chenle terus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Renjun, lama-lama Chenle tertidur dipangkuan Renjun. Aku membayar sebentar makanan di kasir dan kembali mengajak Renjun pulang.

Aku mencoba mengambil alih Chenle yang tertidur tapi Renjun menolak dan membiarkan Chenle tidur digendongannya sampai aku melajukan mobil menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali. Ternyata Renjun dan Mark tak satu atap, dan apartemen ini juga satu arah dengan rumahku.

Aku mengambil alih gendongan Chenle saat Renjun akan turun dari mobil. Setelah Chenle telah digendonganku dan Renjun akan turun tiba-tiba saja wajah Renjun mendekat ke wajahku, hanya beberapa senti jarak wajahku dengan Renjun.

Aku menatap matanya, namun Renjun menatap jemari Chenle yang memegang erat kalung pemberianku.

"Jeno, bolehkan aku melepaskan kalung ini?" Izinnya padaku, aku mengangguk.

Renjun melepaskan kalung pemberianku yang masih digenggam erat oleh Chenle.

"Thanks untuk tumpangannya." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari mobilku setelah mengecup dahi Chenle yang tertidur digendonganku.

"Kau tak ingin mengecupku?" Tanyaku saat ia telah jauh dari mobilku.

Sesampainya dirumah aku menidurkan Chenle dikamarku, entah mengapa aku ingin tidur bersamanya malam ini. Aku mengganti baju Chenle dan juga mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat, aku tak mau Chenle tidur tak nyenyak.

Setelah membersihkan diri aku membuka handphoneku. Bukan untuk melihat kinerja perusahaan, tapi untuk menghubungi Renjun. Tadi aku sempat meminta nomor teleponnya.

 **Me**

Thanks for everything mrs. Pretty

 **Mrs. Pretty**

U'r wellcome Jeno

 **Me**

Besok aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bolehkah?

 **Mrs. Pretty**

Apa tak masalah bila Jisung ikut?

 **Me**

Tak masalah, jadi maukan?

 **Mrs. Pretty**

Okey

Aku tersenyum senang mendapat persetujuan dari Renjun. Baiklah Jeno, apa kau siap untuk mengatakan 'Will you marry me?' esok pada Renjun?.

Aku melirik Chenle yang masih tertidur pulas, Chenle terlihat telah melepaskan kalung Renjun, aku mengambilnya. Seketika aku teringat sesuatu, aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja samping ranjangku.

Sebuah kotak perhiasan dengan sebuah cincin berlian didalamnya. Aku membeli cincin ini di Paris saat perjalanan bisnisku seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir menjadikan cincin ini sebagai benda yang akan kuberikan pada Renjun bila bertemu suatu saat nanti.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, takdir mengatakan bahwa aku harus memberi cincin ini sebagai tanda dia akan menjadi istriku bukan hanya sebagai hadiah semata. Tak salah aku membeli cincin berlian ini.

Pagi hari ini entah mengapa sebelum alarm berbunyi, aku telah bangun bahkan sudah berpakaian rapih. Aku membangunkan jagoan kecilku yang masih tertidur pulas diranjang.

"Hey princess ayo bangun dan mulai harimu." Aku menggoyangkan tubuh Chenle pelan.

"Emmhh... Papa." Chenle mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ayo mandi dan Papa akan siapkan sarapan untuk Lele." Perintahku.

Chenle langsung pergi kekamar mandi, sebelum ke dapur aku mengambil baju untuk Chenle dari lemari yang berada di kamar Chenle dan kutaruh diatas ranjangku.

Hanya telur mata sapi dan roti panggang yang aku buat. Aku tak terlalu pandai memasak, biasanya aku memesan delivery tapi hari ini tidak.

"Papa memasak?" Tanya Chenle yang baru datang dengan tas dipunggung kecilnya.

"Iya princess, hari ini kau ingin membawa susu apa?" Tanyaku membuka kulkas.

"Coklat." Jawab Chenle.

"Call." Aku mengambil dua kotak susu coklat dan menaruhnya di tas Chenle, aku juga menaruh beberapa snack disana.

Setelah sarapan aku mengantarkan Chenle ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sebelum Chenle turun dari mobil kusempatkan mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Ouh iya princess, Papa akan jemput hari ini dan Papa janji tidak terlambat." Ucapku. Stevan hanya mengangguk.

Hari ini aku bekerja sangat giat, aku mencoba menyelesaikan urusanku dikantor dengan cepat.

'Tok Tok Tok' pintu ruanganku diketuk.

"Masuk." Jawabku, sekertarisku masuk kedalam ruanganku.

"Tuan ada pria yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan, pria itu mengaku kerabat Tuan." Ucapnya.

"Suruh dia masuk." Ucapku.

Seketarisku kembali dan menutup pintu ruanganku, tak lama seorang pria berperawakan tinggi memasuki ruanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya kemari.

"Lama tak bertemu Jeno." Sambutnya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, dan mengatakan jaga Renjun dengan baik." Ucapnya.

"Aku tau ini akan datang, dimana kau akan kembali dan mengambil cintamu lagi. Itu alasan kenapa aku tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya." Lanjutnya. "Jujur aku hanya menciumnya sekali dan itu saat pernikahan kami. Setelah beberapa bulan menikah, aku menyadari hatinya telah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Aku telah terhapus dari hatinya. Maka dari itu aku mencari gadis lain dan langsung menikahi gadis itu sebulan setelah aku resmi berpisah dengan Renjun."

"Jadi kau berselingkuh dengannya sebelum kalian resmi berpisah?" Tanyaku sedikit tersulut emosi.

"Tidak juga, aku bahkan berhubungan dengan Jaemin setelah aku resmi berpisah." Balas Mark. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, aku harap kau tak menyakitinya." Dia meninggalkan ruanganku setelah mengatakan itu.

Huh untuk apa dia mengatakan itu padaku? Memangnya aku pernah menyakitinya? Yang ada kau yang selalu menyakitinya, dasar pria aneh.

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku. Satu jam lagi jam pulang sekolah Chenle, aku tak mau mengambil resiko untuk kembali terlambat. Aku langsung mengambil kunci mobilku dan melajukannya cepat ke sekolah Chenle.

Aku sampai disana sekitar sepuluh menit menggunakan mobilku. Aku tersenyum melihat siluet gadis yang ingin aku temui, dia sedang berbicara dengan guru disana.

"Renjun kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku menghampiri Renjun sambil menaruh lenganku dipinggang rampingnya.

"Ah anda Papanya Chenle bukan? Saya merekomendasikan Chenle untuk mengikuti lomba menggambar, karena saya perhatikan gambar Chenle cukup bagus dan pewarnaannya juga rapih." Jelas guru Chenle.

"Bagaimana? Apa Chenle boleh?" Tanya Renjun memandangku.

"Kalau Chenle mau, aku tak masalah." Jawabku.

"Baiklah ini formulirnya Tuan, Nyonya." Guru Chenle memberikan kertas formulir itu pada Renjun.

Renjun mengajakku berdiri didekat pintu bercat warna biru muda. Seorang anak lelaki muncul dari sana dan menghampiri kami.

Wajah anak itu benar-benar sangat tampan mirip seperti Mark. Tapi aura anak itu sangat ceria dan hangat bertolak belakang dengan aura arogan yang Mark miliki. Kutebak itu turunan Jaemin.

Setelahnya kami menuju kekelas disebelahnya, aku tak tau kelas Chenle dan Jisung berbeda. Chenle menghampiriku dan langsung beringsut kepelukanku.

Aku dan Renjun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah menuju parkiran, tempat mobil Audiku terparkir.

"Jadi akan pergi kemana kita?" Tanya Reniun.

"Taman." Jawabku seadanya.

Sesampainya di taman Chenle dan Jisung berlarian ke tempat bermain disana. Aku dan Renjum hanya mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya, dia menatap ketangangnya yang kugenggam.

"Renjun." Panggilku lembut.

"Ya" dia menatap kearahku dan aku balik menatapnya.

Saat ini tubuh kami saling berhadapan, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Jeno, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kejutnya.

"Apa tak boleh?"

"Tapikan kau sudah punya istri bahkan istrimu telah memberikan seorang putri yang cantik." Balasnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Renjun, aku bahkan belum pernah berhubungan dengan gadis manapun setelah perpisahan kita." Aku membelai pipinya lembut.

"Lalu Chenle? Apa dia anak dari kekasih gelapmu?" Renjun menyatukan alisnya.

Itu sangat lucu menurutku, melihatnya seperti antara terkejut, marah, dan kecewa. Aku kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Chenle itu anak angkatku Renjun." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Jadi..."

"Yap, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Renjun." Renjun memandang wajahku bingung.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas perlahan akupun mengucapkannya.

"Renjun will you marry me?"

"Will yo be mine?"

"And... will you be Mom for our childern?"

Renjun termenung lama mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu setelahnya Renjun mengangguk dan menangis haru.

"Yes I will." Balasnya.

Tiga kata yang Renjun ucapkan tak bisa membuatku untuk tak bersorak senang dan memeluk erat Renjun sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Thanks'. Ah aku melupakan sesuatu.

Aku mengambil kotak perhiasan dari kantung jas yang aku pakai. Mengambil cincin berlian dari sana dan memenyematkannya pada jari manis Renjun. Renjun hanya tersenyum senang melihat aku menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menarik tengkuknya bertujuan untuk mencium bibirnya namun Renjun menutup bibirku dengan dua tangannya.

"Love, disini ada Chenle dan Jisung." Renjun melirik sekilas kearah dua bocah yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"Hah baiklah, tapi awas saja saat kita telah resmi nanti. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu beralasan lagi." Aku menyeringai licik didepannya.

"Terserah kau saja." Balasnya.

Dan disinilah akhir dari perjuanganku untuk cintaku, aku tak pernah tau ternyata cinta tulusku terbalaskan dengan begitu indahnya. Satu-satunya kesalahanku hanyalah tak berjuang lebih saat itu. Terimaksih Tuhan, kau telah membuat takdirku sangat indah.

E

N

D


End file.
